


Safety

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the double dutch filming for Sexy Zone Channel, Kento "kidnaps" a completey exhausted Fuma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

Rousing Fuma from sleep was never easy, but if they drove somewhere he usually woke up by the time the car stopped. Today, the car had stopped three times already, dropping their three youngest members off at their respective homes (and waiting for several minutes in front of Sou’s because Marius insisted on making sure he made it all the way inside, causing Shori to scold him jokingly at first and then pat his back with a fond smile when their youngest member slid back into his seat afterwards, looking sheepish and about ready to apologize again) and was stopping for the fourth now, but Fuma hadn’t so much as twitched in his sleep.  
  
They had barely made it into their seats before he dozed off, dead to the world and his chattering band mates. The day had been tough on all of them, but especially so for Fuma and Sou. Knowing how much Fuma hated being coddled, Kento took it upon him to look after Sou mostly, only glancing over when Fuma literally crashed to the floor a few times. Each time however, Marius had already been there and Kento bit his lip as he watched Fuma quickly struggle back up to his feet and shake Marius off, asking to go again. That stubbornness was something Kento knew from himself so he didn’t dare criticize Fuma for it, but it was still hard to watch him exhaust himself more and more all while not even complaining about having to do the hardest part over and over again. Kento also felt a little guilty; if he hadn’t had such problems with the fast steps in the first place, Fuma may not have felt obligated to volunteer for them.  
  
But beating himself up after they had successfully made it through the whole choreography without anyone literally collapsing or bursting into tears was pointless. He had to do what he could now and for the moment, that meant shaking Fuma’s shoulder until usually alert eyes opened half-way to look at him in confusion.  
  
“Nakajima?”  
  
“We’re home Fuma, time to get off,” Kento said quietly, automatically adapting to Fuma’s quiet voice,  rising to his feet and keeping his hand on Fuma’s arm to coax him into a standing position as well. “Come on.”  
  
All he got in response was a sleepy “Mmmh”, but his symmetry partner got to his feet. Or at least, tried to before his legs abruptly gave out and Fuma let out a surprised “oof” as he dropped back down into the seat, blinking owlishly like he couldn’t quite understand how that had happened.  
  
Kento’s own legs felt like jello, so he could only imagine what Fuma’s felt like; having gone through his part dozens of times more than the rest of them. He had felt how tense Sou’s arm muscles had been, hot to the touch from being used too much. He looked around somewhat helplessly, luckily catching the eye of one of their ADs who quickly nodded and walked over to help get Fuma off the bus. If he had been any more awake, he probably would have protested being half-carried between the two, but as it was it seemed like he had trouble even keeping his eyes open, let alone face the challenge of the few stairs leading outside by himself.  
  
When they reached the front door, Kento quickly thanked the older man with a confident smile that he didn’t quite feel, but it seemed good enough when the bus took off a few moments later. It spoke volumes of how out of it Fuma really was that he didn’t even question the fact that they were in front of a small hotel instead of his own house until they had already made their way past the reception and Kento getting the keys to their room (reserved ten minutes earlier courtesy of the staff) and all the way up there (thank God for elevators) before he finally furrowed his brows while Kento fiddled with the lock, Fuma hanging half over his shoulders and pressed up to his side.  
  
“Nakajima.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
There was a pause, long enough to make Kento glance up from the keycard to his band mate, wondering if he had literally fallen asleep mid-sentence now, while still standing more or less upright. Sleepy brown eyes met his though and finally, Fuma said,  
  
“This is not my home.”  
  
Kento snorted and the door opened with a click. He adjusted his grip around Fuma’s waist and pushed the door open with the tip of his foot, nodding.  
  
“Good observation skills there, Fumatan.”  
  
The furrow between his brows got deeper as Kento switched on the light and they shuffled their way inside. The room wasn’t big, literally just two twin beds in front of them, a small desk in the opposite corner with a cupboard next to it and an ensuite bathroom next to the bed. It was probably fairly cheap, but it had everything they needed for the night and was closer to both their universities than their respective homes so he was more than thankful for having it.  
  
Fuma only nodded slowly, letting himself be deposited on the bed next to the window looking out over a small park belonging to the hotel, illuminated by a row of lanterns along a path now that it was dark. It was probably quite beautiful during the day. It was a little funny to watch Fuma remain in a sitting position for all of two second before he clearly decided that was too much effort and let himself fall backwards like a sack of potatoes.  
  
Kento snorted again and leant down to get Fuma’s shoes off, having a feeling that the other man wouldn’t manage on his own without potentially falling off the bed again and if he himself sat down first, he probably wouldn’t get up again either.  
  
“So… any particular reason you kidnapped me?”  
  
“I didn’t _kidnap_ you, the staff reserved this room and everything, so they know where we are,” Kento pointed out and pulled the first shoe off, glad Fuma had managed to change and get back into his boots before they left the gym; the gym shoes they used while filming would’ve probably been way more difficult. And gross.  
  
“So they let you kidnap me on the show’s dime? With no thought for my virtue? I’ll remember that next time I see them.”  
  
This time Kento had to laugh and slapped Fuma’s leg playfully before slipping the second boot off and tossing it into the nearest corner. He was usually much tidier than this, but, well, being completely exhausted apparently kept that to a minimum.  
  
“This is probably not going to convince you of my innocent intentions, but I need you to get out of those jeans at least before you fall asleep again.”  
  
Fuma raised an eyebrow at Kento leaning over him, a lazy smirk curling up one side of his mouth and Kento fake-sighed loudly, reaching for the fly of Fuma’s jeans. As expected, two hands quickly came up to slap his away and Fuma grunted an affronted, “Hey!” before doing it himself after all.  
  
Leaving his partner to it, Kento shimmied out of his own clothes, neatly folding the jeans and shirt over the desk chair. He didn’t bring a change of clothes and showing up to uni with crinkled clothing would raise some eyebrows as well as questions that were best avoided. He heard a soft ruffle of fabric behind him and turned to find Fuma half rolled into the cover, a leg sticking out over the side of the mattress and face buried in the biggest pillow. He looked vaguely like he was suffocating.  
  
Sighing again just to keep up appearances, Kento walked over to pull the end of the cover free from its orderly folded form and pushed it a little further up so Fuma could properly use it. When Fuma didn’t move, however, Kento reached out to push long, light brown strands of hair out of his face and smiled when he realized that Fuma’s eyes had fallen closed again.  
  
Fuma was _adorable_ when he was exhausted.  
  
Also, much more willing to let people do whatever they wanted with him, which in this case meant letting Kento help and coddle him and sometimes let half their group sleep on him during long drives (sometimes Kento missed when he was the only one privy to cuddly sleepy Fuma). Right now, it meant that when Kento let his hand linger, thoughtfully stroking through the soft locks and pushing some of them behind Fuma’s ear, Fuma only grunted even as he opened his eyes again.  
  
“I’m not a cat, Nakajima,” he mumbled into the pillow.  
  
Kento grinned, ruffling Fuma’s hair gently before turning away from the bed. “Sorry, I thought you’d fallen asleep again. I freed your cover, so use it properly. Good n-”  
  
A hand had closed around his elbow before he could even take the first step towards his own bed and Kento allowed himself a small triumphant grin before he slowly turned his head to meaningfully raise his eyebrows at Fuma.  
  
Fuma shuffled backwards on the mattress, raising the cover halfway in a clear invitation. Kento’s intentions really had been innocent, but it was maybe, under certain circumstances, a possibility that he also knew of Fuma’s penchant for not wanting to sleep alone when he was beat like this. Years of sweating together for hours on end had taught him that. Which sounded much dirtier than dance lessons really warranted.  
  
“Come on, I’m not holding that up forever. My arm’s about to fall off,” Fuma complained.  
  
Kento was about to follow along when his eyes fell on the heap of clothing next to his feet and he glanced up at Fuma suspiciously.  
  
“Are you naked under there?”  
  
Fuma raised both his eyebrows in affront. “What? I’m not putting on pants for you.”  
  
“Under different circumstances I would be flattered.”  
  
“Don’t be. I put on pants for no one,” Fuma snickered, sounding prouder than the statement necessitated in Kento’s opinion, but he finally slipped under the covers anyway.  
  
Fuma was warm and still smelled of fresh soap from the shower they had all urgently needed after filming as he slung one arm over Kento’s side and pulled him close immediately, pushing a leg between Kento’s and burying his face in the crook of Kento’s neck in one smooth motion before nudging Kento’s chest with the free hand between them.  
  
Indulgently, Kento let his own arms encircle Fuma’s narrow waist, his nose being tickled by soft strands of hair as he wrapped himself around Fuma, not minding that the only thing remotely separating them was the thin material of his own underwear. There was no way in hell either of them had any energy left to make use of the lack of clothes and he was more than satisfied with the intimacy the situation brought.  
  
“You could’ve just dropped me off at home, you know,” Fuma muttered, lips brushing Kento’s skin with every syllable, making Kento shiver pleasantly, starting to feel the ache in his legs and back that much more now that he was finally lying down.  
  
“You said your family wouldn’t be home until tomorrow,” Kento reminded him.  
  
“I can take care of myself,” Fuma said and Kento could hear that little edge of indignation, could feel Fuma’s previously slack body grow a little tense against him and he pressed a small kiss to the top of Fuma’s head.  
  
“I know that better than anyone,” he said quietly, the tips of his fingers beginning to stroke gently over tense muscles in Fuma’s back. “But that doesn’t mean that you have to. Not all the time, not when no one’s around to see or film or judge. Isn’t it okay to lean on me sometimes? Do you really hate it that much?”  
  
He knew he was being a little manipulative, but Fuma was too out of it to notice and when he started muttering, “I don’t… It’s not that I don’t…. You know that’s not it!” there was an almost apologetic note in his voice.  
  
Kento smiled, because he did. It had nothing to do with them. Hating to lose even with small things, not wanting to show weakness in front of others – he knew Fuma far too well too judge him for it (and again, pot – kettle). Out loud he said, “The staff offered first, anyway. I didn’t ask them on your behalf or anything. They just thought it’d be good if you could sleep in a little longer tomorrow and had someone watch over you just in case anything happened.”  
  
He didn’t mention that he had made Shori tell the director that Fuma had fainted in the showers and was refusing to go to a hospital now – which was a complete lie of course, but if there was an unspoken rule that Sexy Zone’s members took care of themselves (mostly in their very own, slightly weird ways which sometimes involved yelling and shoving, other times candy and bribery or, well, lying to staff). There was also an unspoken agreement to never let Fuma hear about that _ever_.  
  
Fuma grunted, which was as good of an agreement as he was going to get, so Kento nodded to himself again, tightening his grip around Fuma a little more, ready to nod off.  
  
“I can’t move so don’t do anything weird,” Fuma slurred and Kento could practically hear the smirk through his words.  
  
He was about to protest – the person who tended to grope people in their sleep wasn’t _Kento_ \- when he noticed that the last tension had drained from Fuma’s shoulders and when he concentrated on it, he could feel the soft, even puffs of breaths against his chest.  
  
Fuma had fallen asleep again, now definitely dead to the world until the reception would call to rouse them in the morning. Kento smiled and cuddled further into the pillows, soaking in Fuma’s warmth and smell. It was sappy and he knew if Fuma were still awake he’d make fun of him for it, but in the quiet of their hotel room he quietly promised,  
  
“Don’t worry, you’re safe with me.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/82838.html)  
> A/N: Written after last week's Sexy Zone Channel (and taking place right after it), because those double dutch episodes were dangerous for my fangirl heart. For Kira, because what would I do without you? ♥


End file.
